Conventional repair and manufacturing facilities typically comprises numerous supports for holding individual sections or modules of gas turbine engines during assembly and disassembly. In this way the weight of the engine may be distributed over different points of support along the length of the engine. The supports are typically configured to externally hold the various engine sections in appropriate relative positions to permit assembly thereof. Each engine module is mounted to its dedicated support which is time consuming. Multiple jack stands need to be moved during assembly and weight of each engine module is typically supported by overhead cranes during most of the operations. The engines are typically support in a fixed position rendering access to higher or lower components difficult. The supports along the length of the engines also limit engine accessibility for the assembler/worker.
There is thus a need for a new ergonomic engine mounting arrangement to permit assembly and maintenance operations on gas turbine engines in a cost effective and time efficient manner.